Origins of the Valkyries
by hunt-zombie
Summary: He left the church because he doesn't want to be a demon hunter anymore, she left home because of the recent shootings that almost got her killed. Jake Greyman and Valhalla "Valarie" O'Connell leave the past behind, but something catches up to them as they live in the city of Gotham. Where they brought together to destroy evil or for another reason entirely? Jake/OC


**Hey guys! I re-edit this chapter and I'm working on the second chapter, but I don't know when it will be posted. I'm trying to update as mush as I can, but school is getting in the way and I'm working as hard as I can. The second chapter should be done soon, I just don't know when it will be up. **

**Yes, I have this idea for this story by watching Demon Hunter with Sean Patrick Flanery and The Dark Knight Rises, but with more Birds of Prey into it as well. Serious that's what I got from watching those three movies or shows and come up with this. **

**Even if no one reads it or reviews it or anything like that, I'm still gonna keep going with it and continue on with the story because I worked hard on it and I'm going to continue the story. **

**This is a Jack/Valhalla pairing! I will work on other pairings later, but for now that's all I have.**

**I do not own The Dark Knight, Birds of Prey or Demon Hunter! I own Valhalla 'Valarie' O'Connell!**

**Hugs and kisses!**

Chapter 1: Leaving the Past Behind

**Jake 'Jacob' Greyman's POV**

Gotham. That's where I was heading. To start a new life or try at least, I left the church so I could have a normal life or somewhat of a normal life. Someone said that the city is a start for new beginnings or some shit like that. I know is needed to get away. I didn't really have anything special, all I had was a duffle bag full of my clothes and some of my sketches, but that was it. I need to get away after killing the prostitute that had Asmodeus had done to her. She was carrying the next breed of Asmodeus. After that, I decided to leave Los Angeles. Since Sarah a nun who was working with me to kill Asmodeus, I wasn't told that Sarah was half demon, but she didn't know herself either. I try to convince her that she didn't have to go down the path into the darkside. She told me that the church was holding her back. She didn't want to play alongside with the church anymore.

_There's no salvation for the damned Jacob!_

Those were her last words before I killed her. Her death still taunts me and the Cardinal thought it would be best not let everyone in the church know about even if Sarah didn't know herself. He knew she was a half breed and knew something like this would happen. Now Sarah dead because of me, I couldn't save her. I couldn't stay any longer in Los Angeles anymore so I decided to move. Leave the church and leave everything else behind. I never want to be part of that life again. Even though I can't get rid of what I am, at least I can try I can try to live a normal life. So I got a one way bus ticket and headed out, leaving everything behind. Now I'm sitting in my seat on the bus waiting to get to Gotham and put my old life behind. I look out the window and see the city of Gotham coming up into view. Once I'm in Gotham, my time as a demon hunter is over.

I felt the bus stop and saw the doors open and everyone was getting off. I sighed, ran my hand through my short light brown hair, got up from my seat and grabbed my duffle bag from the above my seat. I slung it over my shoulders and walked towards the doors. Once I exited the bus, I felt the warm summer breeze and looked around the city. Everything I've done is now in the past, I was finally free from being a demon hunter.

**Valhalla 'Valarie' O'Connell's POV**

I walked the streets of Gotham like every day, earbuds in my ears listening to my music from my iPhone 4 and not giving a damn. It was busy and it was lunch hour time. I did have job, but it I don't have to open the bar until five today and I close at two in the morning. The warm summer heat hit my peach skin giving me warmth and shining bright. A small breeze runs through my long black hair. I was wearing a short black skirt, a long red tank top and wearing black combat boots. I was also wearing a silver key necklace with silver wings opened upwards along with other designs around it and a Bermuda Blue Swarovski Crystal heart in the middle of the key. Mom gave it to me as a go away present since I was leaving. Mom said told me about the Norse mythology about the valkyries when I was little. It was said a Valkyrie is one of a host of females figures who decided who will die in battle. The valkyries bring their chosen to the afterlife hall of slain, Valhalla. Mom named me Valhalla when I was born, but I never use it so I use my middle name Valarie. Strange I know kind of made me think about it for awhile, why she named me Valhalla, but I quickly shrugged it off.

I never felt so free in my life, I was always known to be weak or scared, but since the whole shooting at my old high school and standing up to those guys, I became confident and strong. Even if it meant getting shot in the end, but it was totally worth it. The bullet was two inches away from my heart, but I survived. With that, I decided to drop out of high school, got my GED and moved away from home. Mom and dad understand why I made the decisions I made, they had told me about Gotham and said I could start a new life there. Before I moved, I had gone to Bartending School and now I have my bar licenses, my parents had made a bank account under my name and put the right amount. I never really used my parent's money because I wanted to earn it on my own and I have. I was leaving the past behind for good. Yeah, freedom is good.

As I continued to walk down the streets, I wasn't really paying much attention around me until I bumped into someone. I lost my footing and my balance, but someone had caught my arm before I fell to the ground. My head made contact with his chest and I could hear his heart beat at a steady pace. I felt his muscles on his chest and arms, fuck this guy has abs! He has his strong muscular arms wrapped around my waist and I dare not move a muscle.

"You alright?" A rough voice snapped me out of my thoughts and back to reality. I looked up and met his gorgeous ocean blue eyes, have short light brown hair, he is wearing a black plain t-shirt, wearing a black pea coat over his black t-shirt, wearing dark blue jeans and wearing black boots. He's extremely handsome. He raised his eyebrows at me when I didn't answer his question about my well being. I swallowed the lump in my throat again and cleared my throat a little. His ocean blue eyes stare into my golden brown eyes which sent shivers down my spine since they are gorgeous.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I laughed nervously and pushed a few strains of my black hair out of my face. "Guess I wasn't paying much attention to where I was going." I laughed nervously again and the guy shrugged his shoulders.

"It happens to everyone now and again." I nodded and took out my iPhone, paused my music and took out my earbuds. I smiled at him not really know what to say to him. I just stood there awkwardly and shift my feet.

"Well, um, I guess I should be going. Sorry for bumping into you." I started to turn around and walk away, but something snapped and I don't know, but I turned around to face him again, but walking backwards and smiling at him. "Oh and by the way," He looked at me and raised his eyebrows at me and I'm just smiling like an idiot, but I couldn't help it, he's freakishly handsome and I haven't dated anyone yet. "Welcome to Gotham." With that I turned around and walked forward. I couldn't stop smiling and I let a little laugh and continued to walk away. I glanced back at him, he was still standing there on the sidewalk still looking at me and I shook my head and continued on my way to the police station to go see a good friend Blake. He's a detective who works with Jeff Gordon one of finest detectives this town has. I hope I see the guy I ran into today again; maybe I'll even catch his name next time. Well, whatever his name was, he's sure is handsome and I just pray I get to see him again.


End file.
